1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera body of a digital camera or the like capable of driving an image sensor and performing AF (auto-focus) control.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is conventionally known that includes a camera body having an image sensor and a lens barrel attachable to the camera body (for example, see PTL 1). Such a digital camera includes a focus lens for focus adjustment, lens drive means for moving the focus lens along an optical axis, image sensor drive means for moving an image sensor for capturing an object image along an optical axis, focus evaluating means for outputting the degree of focusing of the object image captured by the image sensor as a focus evaluation value, and focus control means for moving the focus lens and the image sensor based on the focus evaluation value. The image sensor drive means determines an initial position of the image sensor based on an output of the focus evaluating means. This prevents the image sensor from exceeding the control range when the image sensor is controlled to be micro-driven in autofocusing.